Atem's sick day
by Dragontamer05
Summary: Atem get's sick but refuses to rest


Atem was frantic so much he had to do. Atem had only recently been crown the new king of Egypt but there was already so much that needed to be done. Thief King Bakura was stirring up trouble again plus a pile of other issues the previous king, his father, had been dealing with before he died. For nearly week now he had had barely any sleep and even less to eat. Isis had warned him that pushing himself any more would be a bad idea but just shook his head and told her that he didn't have time to worry about his own needs.

"The needs of many are more important then the needs of one." He said,both Mahad and Seto were getting increasingly worried "But your highness, you must rest." Seto protested. "I'll be fine." Atem told Seto though his appearance said other wise. His hair was a complete mess and it was obvious by the look in his eyes he hadn't had much rest and he was constantly on the verge of falling asleep.

The day went on and Atem still refused to rest. Seto was becoming more annoyed while Mahad grew more worried "While his work ethic is commendable, I worry our new king will work himself to an early grave." Mahad said "Yes well our new king is about as stubborn as they come," Seto frowned. As Atem walked through the palace he stumbled forward bit, the only thing keeping him from falling was a nearby wall he managed to put his hand on for support. "Pharaoh." Mahad ran over to him "Atem you must rest." he pleaded. Atem was about to protest when Seto came over and picked him up with one arm "W-what are you doing I am your king, and I order you to put me down." He demanded. Seto just kept walking ignoring the young king's protests, Mahad following close behind. "I'm sorry my Pharaoh but you are in no shape to be doing much of anything but resting." He said turning a corner. When they had finally reached his room Seto put him down on the bed. It was Mahad's turn to deal with the uncooperative king. Mahad managed to get him to lie down and he pulled the silk sheets over him. He put a hand to him and noticed he was incredibly warm to the touch. "Please Pharaoh rest." Atem scowled "But, what about Egypt. I can't just lie here while a mad man runs lose." He argued "Egypt will understand. You won't be doing it any favours if you collapse because you over exerted yourself." Mahad gave a sigh hoping he had finally gotten Atem to understand why he needed to rest. Both Mahad and Seto left the room and told the pair of guards outside not to let the pharaoh leave his room no matter what.

The bed was so comfy, and his body wanted nothing more then to sleep, he knew that he should rest but he also knew that his own well being was as important as that of Egypt's. He felt hot and his visions was becoming slightly blurred he stumbled across the room the outside balcony. His head spun nad part of him just wanted to lie down and sleep. He knew there would be guards outside his doors but that wasn't the only way out. Mana had shown him a sort of secret passage that she used to come visit him when he was to busy to come out and visit her.  
"How is the Pharaoh doing?" Mana asked her master as she practiced a new spell. "Difficult as ever, he absolutely refuses to rest. But I think I may have finally gotten through to him." Mahad told her. Having his own duties to attend to him turned to leave the courtyard where Mana was practicing"I will be back in a bit you keep practicing Mana." He told her. As Mahad walked through the palace he ran into Seto who didn't look to happy "Isis just informed me that our Pharaoh has managed to escape his bed chambers." Seto looked ready to hurt somebody "He what?!" Mahad shook his head, he wasn't completely surprised that Atem had tried to sneak off "Well we must find him then." They scoured the palace high and low until they found the young king collapsed on the floor. "My Pharaoh." Both Mahad and Seto ran over to him. Mahad picked up Atem "He is burning up we must get him to bed now." Mahad told Seto.

A little while later Atem woke up, back in his own bed with both Seto and Mahad standing by his bed. Seto looking none to pleased with him. Atem sat up a little bit, though he was still quite feverish and in no condition to do anything. He was about to get out of bed when Mahad lightly pushed him back down on to the bed "I'm f-fine." Atem protested "No you are not." Mahad put his hands on the boys shoulders "Now rest." He was trying to be calm with the boy, but even Mahad had his limits. Beside Mahad stood an even more annoyed looking Seto "You will stay in that bed, or so help me Ra." Seto told him. While Mahad left this time Seto stayed behind and was planning on staying there till Atem had fallen asleep. "I really am fine. I have a lot of work to get done." Atem said sitting in his bed "I know there is a lot to be done, but you have to take care of yourself." Seto told the young king. "Now go to sleep" "I swear if he tries to get of bed out again, I'm going to tie him down myself." He thought. While Seto respected the young Pharaoh and certainly admired the love he had for Egypt, sometimes the kid just infuriated him.


End file.
